Saint Patrick's Event 2014
The citizens of The Commons are planning to celebrate St. Patrick's Day with green drinks and merriment, but the Leprechauns they hired to help out have run off! Track down the missing Leprechauns and their brethren and then complete their tasks to make this the best St. Patrick's Day The Commons has ever seen! More quests and tasks will unlock over the course of the event as you capture more Leprechaun. New to this year's even is a local brewer hoping to brew up a special St. Patrick's Day ale. Happy Whacking! From the Bush Whacker 2 Community page: The Commons Planning Committee has hired Leprechauns to help run the St. Patrick's event, but they haven't shown up yet. Find the special Leprechauns wandering out in the wild and get them to return to the Commons! New for 2014: Keith, a resident of the Commons, is in pursuit of brewing the perfect beer. Help him out starting March 12th. Start searching for Leprechaun O'Conner, and trade-in special Leprechaun gold to Leprechaun Tokens and earn event progress! The St. Patrick's Event will run until March 21, 2014 at Noon PST. Event Missions 10 2 10 Progress Points |name3=Beer Station |type3=child |desc3=Gather Leprechaun Beer and Invite your friends to help the Third Leprechaun (O'Lexis) collect beer for the celebration! You can find Leprechaun Beer by whacking stray, uncapturable Leprechauns when they appear in the world. |task3=Collect 10 Mugs of Beer |reward3=50 10 2 Clover 10 Progress Points |name4=Clovers Station |type4=child |desc4=Gather Clovers and Invite your friends to help the Fifth Leprechaun (O'Lucky) collect Clovers to bring luck to the party! You can find Clovers by whacking stray, uncapturable Leprechauns when they appear in the world. |task4=Collect 10 Four Leaf Clovers |reward4=50 10 2 10 Progress Points }} *Note: At the stations it will initially take 20 collectible items to complete 1 item at that station. Adding more friends reduces this ratio. Special Event Missions or 2 20 Progress Points |name2=Green Food Coloring |type2=main |desc2=O'Henry (the Fourth Leprechaun) in the Commons would like some Green Food Coloring to make Green food and drinks for St. Patrick's Day. Find some in the bushes and bring it back to him in the Commons. |task2=Find 20 Green Food Coloring |reward2=50 or 2 20 Progress Points |name3=The End of the Rainbow |type3=main |desc3=O'Sarah (the Sixth Leprechaun) in the Commons would like you to find some Pots of Gold. Find them by whacking end-of-the-rainbows out in the wild and bring them back to her in the Commons. |task3=Find 20 Pots'o'Gold |reward3=50 or 2 20 Progress Points |name4=Leprechaun Hats |type4=main |desc4=O'Reilly (the Seventh Leprechaun) in the Commons would like you to find some Leprechaun Hats to replace his missing hat. Find some in the bushes and bring them back to him in the Commons. |task4=Find 20 Leprechaun Hats |reward4=50 or 2 20 Progress Points |name5=Stilts |type5=main |desc5=O'Brien (the Eighth Leprechaun) in the Commons would like you to find him some Stilts to make him taller. Find some in the bushes and bring them back to him in the Commons. |task5=Find 20 Stilts |reward5=50 or 2 20 Progress Points }} Note: These Special Event Missions are repeatable every 20 hours. Leprechaun Drops When you have only the first station unlocked the Leprechauns will drop gold every time. Once you unlock two stations, they'll have a 50% chance to drop gold AND a 50% chance to drop beer. Once you have three stations, they'll have a 33% chance to drop each turn-in item. Because each of these chances are independent of each other, it's possible to have a leprechaun drop nothing, but it's also possible to have a leprechaun drop multiple items. In the end it will average out to 1 drop per leprechaun. Here's a table for all the mathies out there: 1 Station Unlocked: (1 Leprechaun captured) 100% 3 Leprechaun Gold ---- (1.0 * 1) = 1 drop per leprechaun 2 Stations Unlocked: (3 Leprechauns captured) 25% Nothing 25% 3 Gold 25% 3 Beer 25% 3 Gold + 3 Beer ---- (.25 * 0) + (.25 * 1) + (.25 * 1) + (.25 * 2) = 1 drop per leprechaun 3 Stations Unlocked: (5 Leprechauns captured) 29.6% Nothing 14.8% 3 Gold 14.8% 3 Beer 14.8% 3 Clovers 7.4% 3 Gold + 3 Beer 7.4% 3 Gold + 3 Clovers 7.4% 3 Beer + 3 Clovers 3.7% 3 Gold + 3 Beer + 3 Clovers ---- (.296 * 0) + (.148 * 1) + (.148 * 1) + (.148 * 1) + (.074* 2) + (.074 * 2) + (.074 * 2) + (.037 * 3) = 1 drop per leprechaun Trinket Modifier Dev Justin Stocks states via in-game chat "The only thing that affected the Lep drops were +Quest Item trinkets, which is ironic because those don't normally work on event drops." This means you are able to equip Quest Items Trinkets to effect the drop rate but Void Trinkets (Less Nothings) will not. Alexander Keith Special Questline Mr. Keith wants to brew the perfect beer, but needs just a few more items in order to get started. It will take some time, but with your help, he will produce "A Perfect Brew!" or 2 50 Progress Points Title : Brewmaster |name2=Brewing Pot |type2=child |desc2=Alexander needs a Brew Pot to get his special St. Patrick's Day ale started. You can find Brewing Pots in bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Find 24 Brewing Pot |reward2=50 or 2 20 Progress Points |name3=Assorted Malt and Hops |type3=child |desc3=Alexander needs Malt and Hops to cook up his special St. Patrick's Day ale. You can find Malt and Hops in bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 20 Malt Find 20 Hops |reward3=50 or 2 20 Progress Points |name4=Bring It To a Boil |type4=child |desc4=Alexander needs Firewood to bring his special St. Patrick's Day ale to a boil. You can find Firewood in bushes anywhere in the world. |task4=Find 24 Firewood |reward4=50 or 2 20 Progress Points |name5=Funnel Time |type5=child |desc5=Alexander needs Funnels to strain the wort in his special St. Patrick's Day ale. You can find Funnels in bushes anywhere in the world. |task5=Find 24 Funnels |reward5=50 or 2 20 Progress Points |name6=The Yeast You Can Do |type6=child |desc6=Alexander needs Yeast to finish up his special St. Patrick's Day ale. You can find Yeast in bushes anywhere in the world. |task6=Find 24 Yeast |reward6=50 or 2 20 Progress Points |name7=Super Syphon |type7=child |desc7=Alexander needs Syphon to bottle his special St. Patrick's Day ale. You can find syphons in bushes anywhere in the world. |task7=Find 24 Syphons |reward7=50 or 2 20 Progress Points }} Leprechaun Token Rewards Gear |name2=Clover Hat |desc2=A hat to make any leprechaun jealous! |cost2=20 |name3=Rainbow Wig |desc3=A magnificent rainbow for your head. (Part of the Rainbow set required for the "My Leprechaun" achievement.) |cost3=20 |name4=Rainbow Glasses |desc4=Enhanced rainbow vision! (Part of the Rainbow set required for the "My Leprechaun" achievement.) |cost4=20 |name5=Pot of Gold Sword |desc5=It's lucky and colorful! (Part of the Rainbow set required for the "My Leprechaun" achievement.) |cost5=20 |name6=Super Rainbow Cape |desc6=Technicolor Dream Cape! (Part of the Rainbow set required for the "My Leprechaun" achievement.) |cost6=20 }} Decoration Items |name2=Golden Clover Sticker |desc2=You can place this on your wall. |cost2=20 |name3=Irish Stew |desc3=Delish! |cost3=20 |name4=Rainbow Flowers |desc4=It takes a skilled flowerologist to grow flowers like this. |cost4=20 |name5=Rainbow Rug |desc5=It's like, totally awesome, dude. |cost5=20 |name6=Irish Coffee |desc6=Tasty, tasty coffee. |cost6=20 }} St. Patrick's Snack Bag After all other items are bought, you can get an St. Patrick's Snack Bag. , , and . |cost1=30 }} Achievements }} }} }} }} }} Event Participation Prizes Category:Events